The Four Children Of Scorpius Malfoy
by NyxBorn
Summary: The four children of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Wealsey, and the reactions of Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy. My first next-generation fic!


Andromeda "Meda" Cedrella Malfoy.

"Grandmother Narcissa? Great Aunt Andromeda? There was a reason Rose and I called you here-"

"Call me Aunt Andry. Or Aunt Rommy. Or Aunt Meda. Or Aunt-"

"Andromeda. I think Scorpius gets it. Let my grandson talk." Narcissa Cassiopeia Black Malfoy held up a regal, elegant hand to shut up her sister. Smirking, the elder witch shut up, crossing her arms immaturely.

"I just think it makes me feel old." Andromeda giggled.

"Andromeda, we are old. I am seventy-four, and you seventy-six-"

"You didn't have to say my age. I know I'm old. I just don't want to accept it."

"Aunt Andromeda! Grandmother! "

"What?" The sisters chorused, then laughed.

"It's about Rose! We're going to have a girl!"

"Congratulations! Do you have a name?" The two women smiled happily, while Rose blushed, her ears turning red.

"Well, Scorp and I wanted to honor the Weasley family tradition of naming someone after a family member, and er, the Black, I guess, naming someone after a star? Or a constellation? And we came up with a name we like? And we hope you like it?"

"Well, what is it?" Narcissa Malfoy's smile beamed.

Together, the newly-weds Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Rose Weasley answered together. "Meda Cedrella Malfoy."

"Meda? As in me? As in Andromeda? You don't mean Medea? Medea Cedrella Malfoy? Medea Malfoy? You really mean Meda Malfoy?" Andromeda put her unwrinkled hand over her heart.

"Yes, Andromeda. Er, I wanted to call her Andromeda Malfoy, but Scorp thought that would be odd, to say the least, because you're a Tonks and not a Malfoy, well obviously, and er..."

Her babbling was interrupted by Andromeda Elladora Black Tonks getting up and hugging her great-niece-in-law.

"If you want to, you can use Andromeda. Does Draco and Astoria and Lucius-" Andromeda's mouth curled in distaste-"Know yet? About the newest Malfoy? Does Rose's parents know?"

"Yes, yes, no, yes and no. My mother knows, but not my father. Dad would throw a fit. And Scorp , it would be nice for him to survive his first year being the husband of Mrs. Rose Weasley-Malfoy."

"How far along are you? Was it pre-nuptial? Wait, then it would be able to be seen?"

"Seven months. Scorp wanted be sure of the se-gender." Rose blushed again. With a baby in her belly, she seemed embarrassed to say the word sex.

"To Andromeda "Meda" Cedrella Malfoy!" The sisters toasted glasses of water as they were at "Tonks Townhouse" as Narcissa jokingly called it, not Malfoy Manor.

Two months later, both Andromeda and Narcissa were invited to be the seven present at a girl's birth. The other five were- Hermione Granger-Weasley, Lily Potter-Lily had kept her maiden name when she married- Ginevra "Ev, Evra, or Ginny" Weasley-Potter, and Molly Weasley, Victoire Lupin, and Rose's best friend, Albus's wife Alice Longbottom Potter* . As little Andromeda Cedrella Malfoy was cleaned off, she favored neither Weasley nor Malfoy, but Andromeda. Dark red curls and white-blond straightness combined to make light brown curls, and Black eyes that skipped Draco and Scorpius found their way into little Andromeda Malfoy. The skin was a milk-white pallor not unlike the natural Black pallor, but darkened by Weasley. As little Meda Malfoy, (as she would be called mostly) blinked, her eyes seemed focused on her namesake, Andromeda Tonks. The child reached out her hand as Narcissa offered hers, the baby gripped the baby finger. When Narcissa slid her hand away, Meda stated howling.

"Listen to those Weasley lungs, " joked Hermione. "So loud, we had to get a private room."

"Weasley? No, those are Potter. Listen, she sounds like James. Just unsure how Potter lungs got into a Malfoy..." Evra, as she was known to her fans who still thought she should be on the Hollyhead Harpies trailed off.

"Aunt Ginny!" Cried Rose lightly. "These are Malfoy. No one else could be this loud. Not even Cousin James!" Despite the teasing, her face was full of admiration at her child. "Meda." She cooed lightly. "Meda."

Regulus Septimus Malfoy

"Wamma Cissa! Waunt Andwy! Up! Up!" Two-year-old Meda Malfoy demanded. "Up!"

"This is you Meda, not me. I never was this bad." Narcissa blamed lightly.

"Meda's your great-granddaughter. And you were that needy! I remember!"

"How would you remember-you were two! Bellatr- er- Mother and Father would remember."

The solemn moment in the fun enlarged.

"Uppa! Cissa! " Meda demanded, her hands on her hips. The sisters laughed, and Narcissa picked her granddaughter up.

"Aunt Andry! Grandmother!" Narcissa and Andromeda made Rose call them that when she gave birth to Meda. Their excuse was that since Rose had married a Malfoy, and birthed a Malfoy, she was a Malfoy. Rose was less then pleased, but said she would call them that if they accepted she was a _Weasley_-Malfoy.

"Meda's going to have a brother! A little brother! A little boy! The Malfoy name will live on!"

Andromeda cackled. "Not sure if that's a good thing."

Rose scowled, and shot her a look. "Well, Lucius can't kill me now."

"It's Lou-sea-is, dear. Not Lou-cis. You should know by now." Narcissa corrected her granddaughter-in-law.

"Well, he calls me 'That Weasley Girl' or 'Petal' or 'Rosa'. " By now, Rose had made a enemy in Lucius Malfoy for mingling Malfoy and Weasley and for having a girl, not a boy, even though he adored Meda. He also hated the fact that his ideas for Meda's name (Nashira, Kitalpha, Praecipula) had been flatly denied by Rose.

"Still. You should be polite." Andromeda said, smirking.

"Aunt Andry! You aren't!"

"He stole my little sister. That's reason enough."

Rose stuck out her tongue."Scorp apologizes he can't be here, and so I have to tell you the name we've picked out. Well, we have two. We're just not sure which ones to do. We have Regulus Septimus Malfoy, and Alphard Arthur Malfoy."

Narcissa blinked a tear from her left eye. Andromeda blinked a tear from her right.

"Really? You would do that? You would name your boy after Regulus? I think I like that. Uncle Alphred was nice, but the Blacks had too many Alphreds, and thinking of them brings up bad memories. I like that. Regulas Septimus Malfoy." Andromeda smiled.

"Andromeda said it." Narcissa replied. "I like it too."

Rose beamed. "So, Alphred Arthur Malfoy for the next boy?"

"Merlin, Malfoys aren't the Weasleys1 we have one, perhaps two children! Not eighty-five!" Narcissa winked at Rose.

"I don't want eighty-five. I want eighty-four." Rose joked, feeling little Regulus kick.

"Merlin. The Malfoy fortune! Gone! Gone because of a Weasley!" Narcissa threw her head back and laughed.

The Birthing room now contained sixteen people. Lucius and Narcissa. Ron and Hermione. Ron wanted to come this time, because only seven girls could come for a girl, and fourteen people for a boy. Harry and Ginny. Lily and her brothers. Andromeda. Molly and Arthur. Draco and Astoria. Meda was there, too, but no one counted her as a person taking up a spot, since she was required to come. Hugo, too, of course.

Little Regulus Septimus Malfoy looked more like a Malfoy. He had blond hair, but it was curly and darker. His skin wasn't milk white, it was a darker white belonging to Rose. His eyes were the same as Meda's. Other then that and the pointed chin, he resembled his father exactly. As Rose held her baby boy, he was quiet, merely looking around the room. Then he looked at Lucius and began to wail. The Weasley women, Ginny, Astoria, Ron, Lily and of course, Andromeda filed that fact away for later insults. All of the people hated Lucius Malfoy. Andromeda and Narcissa gently approached him, and the baby quieted. Over Ron's protests, ("No, Rose! Don't let Mrs. Malfoy near the kid!") Regulus fell asleep, tucking his thumb in his mouth.

Nymphadora Narcissa Malfoy and Tonks Rose Malfoy

"Andromeda! Narcissa! Twins! Twins! Both girls!"

Narcissa put down her porcelain teacup. "Rose, dear girl please repeat yourself. And slowly. Neither Andromeda nor I can understand you."

Thorough a mouthful of biscuit a reply could clearly be heard. "I can understand! I know exactly what she said!"

"Andromeda, don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude. If you could, what did Rose say?"

"Er, something about a brothel. And wins. And mine and Cissa's name, of course."

"No, no! Scorpius and I are having twins! Girls!"

At that point Narcissa having previously taken a large sip of tea to not laugh at her sister) chocked. Both Andromeda and Rose started pounding her on the back, Andromeda forgetting about her wand.

"Oh! Wait! Anapneo!" Narcissa rolled her eyes at her sisters' stupidity. Rose couldn't use a wand during pregnancy, or she might use the fetus's power instead of her own, thus Squibbing the child without the genetic problem.

"Thank you sister for forgetting about magic. And, Rose, how did you get twins?"

"Er, well, couples when in love sometimes-"

"No! Not that! Malfoys' don't have twins. How did you-Oh. Part Prewitt. And Weasley. My mistake."

"Rose, never give Reg and Meda and the twins the sex talk. Make-I dunno- Scorpius? Me? Narcissa? Anyone else tell them." Rose flushed at Andromeda's bluntness.

"Anyway. I thought of some names. If you think it's okay. These names may be more sensitive." She took a deep breath. "."

"Excuse me?" The sisters spoke in unison.

"Nymphadora Narcissa Malfoy and Tonks Rose Malfoy." Rose looked down at her feet.

"Well, it's about time! I've been waiting for this ever since you name Meda after my sister! When were you going to name a girl after me? And besides, when were you going to name one after you? Its' been four years since you gave birth to Meda!"

Rose gaped at Narcissa. "But-We-Well- Malfoy-Weasley-"

"I'm sorry?" Andromeda teased/

Narcissa shot a look at Andromeda. "Shut up, please. What do you think of their first names?"

"Teddy named his daughter Dora. I think I can live with it." She spoke, smiling, though she ached for her daughter.

Rose beamed. "It's settled, then! Nymphadora Narcissa Malfoy and Tonks Rose Malfoy!"

In the Birthing room, the girls gathered again. Andromeda and Hermione Granger-Weasley, Lily Potter, Ginevra Weasley-Potter, Molly Weasley, Victoire Lupin, and Alice Potter. As the two babies were shown and passed around to Andromeda, she gasped. Nymphadora Malfoy had strawberry-blond hair, forming a pink not unlike her own daughters' favorite color, and Tonks Malfoy was a Metamorphmagus. Narcissa winked, telling Andromeda that she knew, but she wanted andromeda to see. As the last in the circle, being the least related, the babies' great-great-aunt.

"What?" Rose asked.

"It's Tonks- she's a Metamorphmagus. And Nymphadora. Her hair is pink." Andromeda handed first Nymphadora, then Tonks Malfoys to Rose. "Please excuse me." she walked quickly out of the room.

Narcissa followed her. "Wait! I'm sorry-"

"Sorry?" She hissed. "I should of been told in some way that the babies named after my daughter resemble her! That one's a Metamorphmagus! That one has pink hair! How would you feel if Draco and Scorpius died and Teddy name a kid after both of them and they look identical! Tell me, Narcissa! That was not funny."

"Wait! If you just waited, you would notice what Rose did for you! She named her twins after your daughter! She didn't have to do that! She did that for you! And now you spit in it! You go back there and apologize! You say the usual stuff-I love them, they're so cute. Oh, they look like Dora! Then you can go!" Narcissa flipped her white hair over her shoulder like she was seventeen again, not seventy- eight and stalked off.

Andromeda blushed and walked after her sister, her now pale brown hair (she'd stopped bleaching it in an effort to look less like Bellatrix and the white strands in her hair lightened the color immensely from brown-black to pale brown)

"Rose, I'm sorry-" Rose suddenly started screaming. Healers ran in.

"You related to her?"

"Yes, vaguely -"

"To them?"

"Vaguely-"

"Here." He thrust both Tonks and Nymphadora into her arms. "Mrs. Weasley-Malfoy is having some problems."

Andromeda gritted her teeth. "I can tell, I trained as a Healer-"

"You did?"

"Yes?"

"Put them down. We need all hands. ALL HANDS TO ROOM SEVEN! WE HAVE BIRTH COMPLICATIONS!"

Andromeda stared down at Narcissa's granddaughter-in-law. The birth of the twins had done this. She could feel it. But what could it be?

After several hours (many of which Andromeda brushed up on her semi-rusty Healer skills on) and the Healer breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's stable. She won't die. But she can't have any more kids, or she will."

Andromeda ventured a question. "Why did you take me on? You didn't know I had trained to be a Healer."

"When we have a case like this, we take anyone. This was very bad/. She almost died several times. Her heart stopped beating twice. She was dead for a second. Or should of been. It's a miracle she survived. And you were a big help. What's your family name? Before you married? Only asking so I can tell your parents."

The laughed. "Black."

The man flinched away.

"My name is Andromeda. My parents died decades ago. I'm much older then I look. How old do I look?"

"Thirty."

"Eighty."

"That Andromeda. The one who ran away. Sorry for what I did to Nim-Nimpatdor? Your daughter. I was in Slytherin, and they pressured me. When you're a half-blood, and you need friends, you'll do anything. He left. By the way, sorry for your loss."

Andromeda saw Narcissa down the hall, playing with her great-grandchildren. "And then Meda ran away because she was in love and smart. And her sisters were angry at her. Cissy missed her though she would never tell Bella, the oldest sister-"

"So you missed me when I ran away?" Andromeda joked.

Narcissa jumped. "Andromeda! I didn't know you were there! Is Rose alive? Is she fine? I - You ran into the room before I could stop you and didn't come out and a Healer gave Tonks and Nymphadora once I told them I was their great-grandmother and you were the only one in and even Scorpius couldn't come in and we had no idea what was going on. Is Rose alive?"

"Yes. But she can't have any more babies. It nearly killed her. She was dead for a second. Nearly died several times."

Squatting down, she looked at the pink haired babies, at little Tonks Malfoy had morphed her hair to be like her sisters'.

"There was a witch called Nymphadora Tonks once..."

When all the relatives and friends found Andromeda, Narcissa, Nymphadora, and Tonks, all were sleeping quietly, Andromedas' hand tight in Narcissa's, Nymphadora Malfoy looking like a Narcissa with pink hair, and Tonks Malfoy morphed into her natural form, which looked exactly like her namesake.

*Alice Potter is Neville's kid.

I own only Andromeda "Meda" Cedrella Malfoy, Regulus Septimus Malfoy, Nymphadora Narcissa Malfoy and Tonks Rose Malfoy, Alice Longbottom Potter, and the Healer.


End file.
